


Close Encounters

by ghostsloyaltjanare



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsloyaltjanare/pseuds/ghostsloyaltjanare
Summary: What could happen when two Ghouls become closer and reveal repressed feelings?Explicit, graphic and full of Ghostly smut.To commission your very own story like this one, email me at ghostsloyaltjanare@gmail.com.Enjoy!





	Close Encounters

      Touring can really take a toll on a man. The constant traveling, waking up at dawn to rehearse, distance from friends and family; It all can have an effect on a working musician. This is nothing new for Alpha. He works effortlessly to improve his technique and produce the music so many have come to love. One of the benefits of this line of work is the opportunity for adventure and new relationships. Alpha has met so many fascinating people before, but none quite like the ones he has come to know through the band.

    Take Omega for example; He has become one of Alpha's best friends. They play together day and night, sleep in the same room half the time, and have gotten closer with each day that passes. Loneliness strikes when Alpha is alone at night, awake and left with no one to hold. Lately, the feelings stirring for Omega have grown more intense and he wonders just how long he can resist these frequent thoughts of Omega. His movements... his voice... his body...

     The strings vibrated against his fingers as the delicate tone of the guitar echoed through the studio halls. Today was the last day for recording before the tour was planned to begin and everything had to be clean and precise. Alpha confidently sat behind the glass, strumming closely to a microphone with a deep expression of concentration hidden beneath his mask. After receiving the satisfied feedback he was looking for, Alpha stood and set the guitar back in its case before gathering his things and heading towards the car that was waiting for him outside. The other members were already neatly packed into the limo as he slid the guitar into the trunk.

> “Alpha! It's about time, how nice of you to join us.” Omega teased, turning lazily towards the man with a smug look playing across his eyes.
> 
> “It was only a few minutes longer than usual, this had to be perfect today. Besides, the feedback was phenomenal. Our label will be very pleased with the results thanks to me.” Alpha scoffed in slight annoyance with Omega's tone. Today was not the day for anyone's negativity. Things were already stressful enough.

     Omega crossed his arms and leaned into his seat, his ringed fingers glimmering against the sunlight escaping through the windows. 

> “Now now, Alpha. I was only teasing you. I'm sure you were exquisite. Papa is proud of you. We all are. Look, we have three days until our first performance of this new tour, so please try to enjoy yourself a little for once. I know I will.”

     He lifted the arm rest besides him and retrieved a beer, quickly twisting off the cap and taking a long drink underneath his mask before exhaling with a satisfied “Ahh”.

> “Now close the door and let's be off. Papa is going to meet us in New York.” Omega expressed.

     Alpha did as Omega said and closed the limo door, taking his seat besides his companions. The others were conversing amongst themselves, chuckling in amusement and exchanging tales of their antics on stage. Omega sat silent and reserved, occasionally taking a drink of his beverage, but mostly sitting quietly with closed lids. Alpha envied his peace. He had been so concentrated on his work he really had not spent much time tending to himself. He glances out of the window besides him, contemplating his desires before shaking his head and succumbing to his friend's advice. Reaching for the compartment besides Omega, Alpha's hand was quickly filled with a bottle of Fireball that Omega had hidden beneath his left leg.

> “You will like this more, believe me.” Omega chuckled, retrieving a shot glass from the drawer beneath his seat. “Don't take too many now, we're headed to dinner before we board our plane to New York. Papa apparently has booked rooms at the Four Seasons to celebrate our album's release.”

     Alpha simply looked to Omega with a tilted head, shrugging his shoulders and nodding in response as his took the bottle and glass.

> “That actually sounds like it could be what I need. I have always wanted to see New York. It is time for Alpha to get his!” Alpha exclaimed, raising his glass before downing it and pouring another.

     After about four in row, he closed the lid and rested against his cushioned seat. A satisfied hiccup escaped his throat as he softly sighed. The warm amber liquid quickly filled his stomach, sending a soothing tingle throughout his body. Finally, his mind began to relax as he looked to Omega, watching him finish his beer as his lips became visible for a moment. Alpha couldn't help but note how plump and inviting Omega's lips were... a soft pink with a devious curved smile...

     Alpha turned his head, once more glancing out of the window as he shook his head of the thought. _What am I saying? It's Omega..._ he said silently to himself. As they neared their destination, the sun began to gently fade, glowing a soft orange hue. The car stopped outside of an upscale Italian establishment, no doubt chosen by Papa. Each Ghoul exited the vehicle and adjusted their uniforms. In front of them stood a modern looking restaurant, decorated with crystal and fresh plants. The smell of garlic and basil floated from the entrance as a low growl rumbled in Alpha's stomach. The hunger had just begun to set in as the others piled inside of the quiet establishment. It seemed as though they were the only ones dining that evening as Omega approached the door, holding it open for Alpha with a slight bow.

> “After you, Fireball.” Omega teased, giving Alpha's ass a playful pinch as he walked through the door.

     Alpha's cheeks immediately flushed with pink as his body jerked forwards, causing him to bump into the second set of double doors leading to the dining room.

> “O-Omega, damn it, don't make me look foolish! The others will think I'm already drunk y'know.” Alpha scolded quietly.

    Omega chuckled as a sly grin played across his lips. He politely opened the second door, keeping his hands tucked behind his back as he tilted his head towards their table.

> “You know you love it. Just get in here, we're all starving.” Omega instructed; a hint of seriousness behind his tone.

     Alpha simply disregarded his words, stomping his way towards their table with his chin held high. He couldn't even be bothered to think of a response to such a comment in his current state. _Great.._ he thought to himself, _Omega probably thinks I'm a pushover..._

     While contemplating his reaction to Omega's touch, he was quickly pulled back to the present as an attractive Italian waiter approached their table. He asked for each of their drink orders and delivered several baskets of bread. The buttery aroma made Alpha's mouth water as he set a napkin in his lap and retrieved a biscuit, hungrily devouring the morsel of bread. The man caught his eye once more as he noticed Omega looking over the waiter's figure with an approving wink. A small feeling of envy sat at the bottom of Alpha's stomach, filling his head with slight confusion as he tried to process the unfamiliar sensation. _Did.. Did I just get jealous? What the hell. Hmm... I wonder if he's ever looked at me like that..._

     Alpha once more shook away the odd thoughts, placing his order with the others and chugging down the glass of beer he had requested.

     The rest of dinner was relatively quiet. They all talked quietly among themselves, finished off their plates and sharing in a toast of wine to their travels ahead. After paying the tab and loading once more into their transportation, the Ghouls were off to the Airport where their luggage was already waiting for them to board. The boarding procedure was quick and painless as they traveled through security, past the check in, and loaded on the plane. The flight was set to take several hours and they were each encouraged to get some rest while they had the opportunity. Day turned into night as they soared above the Earth, slumbering through the twilight hours as they descended into the Airport, now minutes away from the sights of New York City.

     After retrieving their personal luggage and boarding their temporary tour bus, the Ghouls headed to their hotel where Papa and the crew were already settled in. They passed through downtown traffic in record time, reaching their destination around 8 am. Nothing was scheduled for the two next two days as a reward for all the efforts the band had put forth in the preceding weeks. Access to the hotels amenities were complimentary, and each member had their own room.

    The Ghouls collected their luggage and Omega collected the room keys from the front desk. He noticed that there were only four keys for the five Ghouls. He pondered over the dilemma for a moment as a devious grin formed on his lips. _Hmm Alpha will just have to bed with me tonight... how awful that will be.._ he thought, sarcasm dripping from each word. He eagerly gave each member their key, stopping as Alpha came towards him and putting the last key in his pocket, crossing his arms and cheekily running his index finger and thumb along the chin of his mask.

> Alpha looks at him a bit confused, “Where is my key, Omega? I have to get my stuff put away before hitting up the hotel spa.”
> 
> “Well you see, Alpha darling,” Omega exaggerated, his blue orbs glancing intensely over Alpha's frame, “There seem to only be one room left. Apparently our Papa has neglected to make a simple reservation. I happily offer you a place in my room if you'd like. There is plenty of room.”

     Alpha was at a loss of words. Share a room.. With Omega? Oh dear, the thought was rather intimidating. After all there was only one bed and he would be so close to Omega's sleeping form. Silently laying in the dark... listening to his heart beat... his figure outlined so elegantly against the sheets...

> “Uh.. Alpha? Are you there?” Omega asked with a slight tone of concern.

     Alpha was quickly brought back to reality as he shook his head, nervously adjusting his mask and letting out a soft, awkward chuckle,

> “Y-Yeah, sorry I got lost in a thought. But, if you really don't mind, I suppose I could room with you. I don't want to be a nuisance,” he replied.

     Quickly gaining his composure, Alpha picked up his suitcase and walked with Omega to the elevator doors.

> “Oh, on the contrary. It would be my pleasure. Couldn't have you sleeping in the laundry room now, could we?” Omega chuckled, amusement clearly playing in his eyes.

    As he boarded the elevator, Alpha grunted in agreement, softly giggling at his comment.

> “Very true. After we put our things away, I was going to go to grab lunch and then get some more rest, before showering and heading to the sauna for a while to relax. Would you care to join? If you don't have any plans that is,” Alpha asked, looking up and watching the numbers ascend as they rose to the 14th floor.
> 
> “Well, all I was going to do is drink and then drink before I drink, so I think I can definitely join you for the day you have planned.” Omega beamed, laughing as his excitement slowly grew for the promising night ahead.

     Reaching their designated door at the end of the hall, Omega unlocked the door and assisted Alpha in getting settled. He ordered room service, put on a neutral show to watch and dressed in comfortable clothes, neatly folding his uniform and packing it away for the future performance. Alpha idly did the same, devouring the elegant offerings the attendant had brought them before dressing in shorts and snuggling beneath the silky sheets of the bed, slumbering off into a deep sleep as Omega drank a few beers and softly strummed his guitar. He drifted off with the image of Omega sitting near the window. The sun beaming down and causing his figure to glow as he precisely played a soft dreamy tune. Omega couldn't help but watch Alpha toss and turn, snoring softly as he slept. _His expression is so adorable when he sleeps..._

     Hours passed without notice as Alpha slowly began to wake up, greeted by Omega dressed in nothing but a towel. He had his back turned to the bed, revealing his rounded backside pressing tightly against the fabric. Alpha's tongue slid across his bottom lip without hesitation at the thrilling sight. _Well... not the worst thing to wake up to. How did it get so firm?_

    Alpha stretched his arms out, yawning as he pulled the sheets off and replaced them to a tidy place. Omega continued brushing his hair, dropping the towel and revealing he had been wearing boxers. He heard Alpha make a small gasp, smirking with his back turned.

> “Hey, you're up. Just in time, I was getting ready to head down here soon. I would have woken you, but you seemed rather comfortable.
> 
> “I appreciate it. I knew I wouldn't sleep for too long.” Alpha shrugged, heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

     They quickly changed into comfortable attire before grabbing a couple of towels and traveling down to the pool area where the sauna was steaming and empty. Each changed into a towel behind private curtains before putting their belongings in a secure locker and entering the warm, inviting room. Steam began to surround them as Alpha claimed a corner, stretching out his arms and sighing happily watching Omega enter and do the same. They were sitting across from each other as the steam beaded up against their flesh, dripping slowly down their chests and back. The silence broke when Omega stood and dropped a ladle of water upon the glowing coals within the sauna.

> “Is that too much for you, or can I add a bit more? This is really quite wonderful.” Omega asked, his towel hanging loosely off of his hips.

     Alpha gently cleared his throat as he looked up towards Omega, his eyes traveling around each inch, of Omega's dripping wet skin while his back was turned.

> “S-Sure, I could go for some more steam in here. It honestly is, I wonder if the others have been down yet.” Alpha replied.

     He cleared his throat and laid back against the bench, turning and resting on his stomach. Purposely, he draped the towel over his back side and arched his back a bit. There was a craving growing inside of him. The pressures of the urges filling his mind were becoming unbearable to resist. Omega was so exposed and being so cheeky during this trip. _Maybe... just maybe... he likes me too..._ Alpha pondered, nervously biting his nails as he watched Omega lie on his back and put his arms behind his head. _Dear Satan... I can see his... Fuck, Omega, why must you tease me this way?_

     Omega closed his eyes and lifted his leg up, bending it at the knee and resting on his foot as he let his legs spread apart a bit. His package was outlined rather bluntly in the thin coverings and he had the most warm, lewd feeling knowing Alpha was certainly taking glances. 

     Alpha thought he was so reserved and unreadable, but Omega knew just how transparent he really was. Alpha liked him... really like him even and little did he realize that Omega had felt desires for him so intense that he had actually been watching Alpha shower and pleasure himself for weeks now. Their rooms were typically placed next to each other and Alpha had a dirty habit of leaving his door cracked while engaging in self-satisfaction. Omega would peek through the cracks and see Alpha's movements, the way he tosses and turns while he strokes himself and uses various toys inside of his entrance. Omega had seen it all in the shadows and he was not going to let the opportunity for a close encounter slip past him.

> “Alpha... Take your towel off,” he said lowly, keeping his eyes closed.
> 
> “D... Do what?” he asked, his face flushing with color as he sat up and looked to the man, noting how he hadn't even stuttered in asking such a thing.
> 
> “I said... _Take_. _Your_. _Towel_. _**OFF**_ ,” Omega stated once more, a dark tone beneath his voice.
> 
> “B-But... Uh.. What if someone walks in?” Alpha anxiously turned his body and placed his feet on the floor, standing and reaching for the towel, wrapping his fingers around the fabric and slowly letting it fall to the ground.

_W-What am I doing? Why did I give in so easily to such a request?_ If it were anyone else he would have ignored it and laughed. But this was Omega... and he instinctively did as he was told without hesitation. _Omega... **wants me too...**_ he thought, suddenly interrupted as Omega turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. He was immediately frozen with embarrassment, turning his head and nervously scratching the back of his neck as he felt Omega's eyes burning into every inch of his flesh, fully exposed and dripping wet.

     Omega exhaled deeply at the sight of Alpha's naked form. _That was too easy..._ he chuckled to himself, glaring over Alpha's extension with hunger brewing in his eyes. The tip was dripping from the steam and his shaft was longer than he had remembered. Alpha being in such a state so near him caused his own member to twitch visibly beneath his towel.

> “Alpha... look at what you've done to me.” Omega motioned to his crotch where he had already grown very stiff, standing firm as a rock as the towel draped off of his cock and clearly outlined his girth.

     Alpha slowly turned his head, trying to contain his embarrassed expression as his jaw almost dropped at the sight of Omega's member, peeking ever so slightly from the edge of his towel. He was so much thicker than he had imagined, sitting so solidly underneath the covering.

> “W... wow... Is that really.. because of me? I didn't think you... you know...” Alpha muttered out.

     His own member began to grow hot with desire at the sight before him. He was absolutely beaming beneath his mask of modesty, feeling a deep urge to reach for his cock and relieve the building tension. Alpha couldn't do such a thing, not in front of Omega....

     Omega simply scoffed and smiled, his eyes growing darker with Alpha's reaction.

> “This is all for you... it has been for sometime now. You just didn't see it. I have seen you Alpha, nude upon your bed at night... calling out my name as you touch yourself..”

     Omega slid his hand down his chest and across his waistline, reaching besides his cock and pulling off the cloth covering him, exposing his member and wrapping his fingers along the girthy shaft, slowly stroking while he spoke; His eyes never left Alpha's body as he did so.

> “O-Omega..that's not very nice of you, watching me through shadows..” he huffed sarcastically, sparks shooting through his spine as he watched Omega stroke himself.

     The burning impulse could no longer be quelled as he reached for his cock and squeezed it firmly, a soft moan escaping his lips as the intense pleasure began to radiate through his body.

> “Seeing it up close is much better..” Alpha moaned out.

     Slowly falling to the bench and continuing to stroke as he watched Omega, his legs spread as his other hand rubbed against his thighs and scrotum. He was growing more and more excited at the exposure, openly pleasuring himself in such a public place. He wondered for a brief moment what would happen if someone walked in, but he was so turned on that the thought simply passed as he looked deeply into Omega's eyes, thin and heavy with lust.

     Omega grinned with satisfaction as Alpha spread himself, giving his body the same treatment. His motions were so tender and deeply felt, the desperation for his touch was building as he stood and walked over to the smaller man, his cock now at Alpha's eye level. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, motioning for Alpha to come closer and get a taste as his hand fell to his side; his member standing straight and inches from Alpha's dripping lips.

> “How about a taste of me, then?” he asked, breathing more quickly with anticipation.

     Alpha looked up to Omega's eyes with intensity, lustfully pushing his head forwards as he wrapped his tongue around the head of his extension, twirling slowly as he worked each massive inch inside of his mouth. The sweet, salty taste of his cock filled his body with hunger as he raised a hand and caressed Omega's balls, continuously stroking himself as he found a quickened pace.

     Alpha's head bobbed effortlessly along his cock as Omega groaned deeply with pleasure. The intensity of Alpha's movements surprised him as he found his hips bucking forwards, sending his cock deeper and deeper into Alpha's throat. The steam rising around them caused his body to become slippery and hot as he gripped Alpha with both hands and fucked his mouth with a quickening pace. Alpha gagged softly but was determined to devour every inch of Omega's cock as he moaned out a deep breathy, plea,

> “Ohh..f-fuck Alpha.. Don't stop.. Just like that... swallow it all down... Mmm FUCK right there..”

     Omega's cries only fueled Alpha's determination to please him as he closed his eyes and concentrated on twirling his tongue along Omega's shaft, moaning loudly around his cock as the intense vibration caused Omega to shout out,

> “Ahh.. Alpha!” he growled loudly, desperately driving his cock into his throat.

 

_**Meanwhile...** _

 

     Papa had just woken up from a rather hectic night of travel. He had met with almost every member of the management the previous night and he was in need of some relaxing treatment. He quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and wrapped a towel around his waist before combing through his hair and setting it with product. Papa contemplated scrubbing his face, but the makeup would come off on its own after he showered so he kept it on as he traveled to the spa area of the hotel.

     As he walked into the secluded changing area, he noticed Alpha's shoes sitting on top of a locker next to Omega's familiar rings. _My Ghouls must be here already. I suppose some company could be nice. After all, I will surely get a glance of that stomping man's sweet backside..._ Papa thought to himself as he undressed and packed away his things into a locker. 

     He secured the towel around his waist and ventured towards the steam room at the end of the hallway. As he walked with an indifferent expression, he stopped on his heel as the hair began to stand on the back of his neck. _I... Is that moaning?_ He asked himself, holding his breath for a clearer sound. Approaching the sauna door, the familiar cries of pleasure grew louder and more aggressive. Instantly his painted lips curved into a long smile as he slowly twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, revealing Omega standing exposed over Alpha's nude frame, his cock dripping from Alpha's saliva. 

     Alpha went pale as the door opened, revealing Papa looking to them with a devious look in his mismatched eyes. He quickly tried to cover his pulsating member with his hands as he nervously tried to speak,

> “S-Shit... H-Hello, Papa, we were just..”

     Papa raised an unloved hand, motioning for Alpha to be silent.

> “No need to explain, I can see _exactly_ what is happening here, my dear Alpha.” Papa expressed, putting a sign that read “Reserved” on the door handle before closing it behind him.  “If you did not want to be discovered, perhaps you should have been a tad quieter with your lewd sounds, hmm?”

     Omega had sat down next to Alpha, silent but not ceasing movement as his hand traveled down to Alpha's thighs, rubbing and caressing him as he looked up to Papa and shrugged,

> “Maybe we wanted to be caught. We must have if our passion was loud enough for you to hear, älskling. Care to join us?” He asked, looking to Alpha for a sign of approval. Alpha nodded his head and blushed softly, his cock twitching against Omega's hand.

     Papa smirked and instead took a seat across from the two men, unwrapping himself and sighing as he let the steam flow around his naked figure.

> “I do not wish to interrupt such an inviting show. By all means my dears... continue...” Papa growled, spreading his legs and allowing his rising shaft to rest against his stomach, veins protruding along the shaft as it became stiffer and stiffer.

     Omega turned to Alpha. Pulling his chin toward his own, he planted a deep and passionate kiss upon his lips. Their tongues entwined around each other as Omega slowly laid Alpha back against the bench, putting his right leg on top of his shoulder and leaning down to kiss him once more before sliding his fingers past Alpha's cock and pushing the dripping digits slowly inside of his entrance. The warm flesh pulsated against his fingers as he pulled and pushed his hand against Alpha's tight hole. Alpha moaned deeply as Omega entered his ass, vigorously stroking himself while he supported his frame with his elbow.

> “O-Omega...please, just fuck me already. I've waited long enough!” Alpha pleaded, desperate to feel Omega's cock inside of him.

     Papa had reached down and was slowly grasping his cock as he watched the men engage in their foreplay. The steam was slowly building along his face as his makeup began to soften, dripping ever so slowly down the side of his jaw.

     Omega looked to Papa, gazing intensely into his eyes as he moistened his hand and wettened the end of his member, positioning himself in front of Alpha's ass before slowly pressing himself inside, never taking his eyes off of Papa.

> “F-Fuck, yesss!” Alpha yelled out, his head falling back against the bench as he arched his hips forwards, relaxing his entrance the best he could as Omega stretched him widely.

     Alpha's loins were on fire as he gripped his cock and squeezed it harshly. Rough punishment was something he craved intensely, fueled by Papa's glances as he turned and joined Omega in watching their leader, looking to Papa as he closed his eyes and melted into ecstasy.

     Omega's breath heaved as he worked the last inch of his cock inside of Alpha. Slowly, he began to rock his hips in and out of his ass as he slowly reached the deepest parts of his hole.

> “You're so tight, Alpha.. Relax and touch yourself for us. Show us that darling expression of yours..“ Omega panted out.

      Alpha did as he was instructed and let his muscles relax further as Omega quickened his pace. He caressed his balls, pulling and tugging them as Omega fucked him more roughly, grasping his leg and digging his nails into his flesh as his ass moved back and forth faster, deeper, his scrotum slapping with an audible thud against Alpha's ass.

     Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Alpha let himself succumb completely to the pleasure, melting in erotic ecstasy. When he opened his eyes once more, Papa had positioned himself above Alpha's face when Papa's cock was thrusted forward inside of his mouth, filling him to the brim as his eyes began to water and his throat gagged a bit.

> “That's it Alpha...choke on my cock. Devour every last inch and taste your master. Swallow and suck, show me what that tongue of yours can do.” Papa growled, dark eyes beaming down at Alpha as he forced himself inside of his dripping mouth.

     Alpha's tongue quickly wrapped around his shaft, moving vigorously along his length as he tried his best to swallow down each inch. Papa's head tilted back as he moaned deeply, turning to greet Omega's mouth and kissing him passionately as he bit his bottom lip. Blood bubbled along the mark on Omega's mouth when he grunted sharply, thrusting his hips vigorously as he reached a hand towards Papa's ass. Two fingers glided inside of his ass when Papa trusted deeper inside of Alpha's throat. Alpha gagged loudly as Papa eased his hips a bit to give him room to move his head on his own. He was finding it very difficult to focus on moving whilst Omega was so gloriously exploring his hole, slipping deeper inside as he moaned out,

> “That's it Alpha, just like that, my pet. Fuck, Omega... harder...” he growled with full voice, sending chills through both of the Ghouls spines.

     Omega's cock began to twitch within Alpha's ass as he grew close to climax, gripping Papa's ass tightly while his load began to pour with immense power inside of Alpha. He convulsed and grunted in satisfaction, letting every last drop fill Alpha to the brim as he slowly pulled out of him and rested for a moment before standing and adding another ladle of water to create more steam. He then positioned his still stiff cock behind Papa, rubbing it along the man's cheeks while he continued to slip in and out of Alpha's mouth.

     Alpha whimpered out as Omega's hot seed filled his hole, grinding his hips forwards as Papa's cock thrusted mercilessly into his throat. Tears ran down his face and his cock leaked with pre cum, sticking along his hand as he reached a hand down and felt Omega's load, covering his hand in the fluid before running it along his shaft to lubricate it thoroughly.

> “Papa... He is all yours...” Omega whispered into his ear.

     He bit down hard on Papa's ear lobe, drawing a bit of blood and watching it trickle down his chin. Papa's makeup was now dripping down his face, staining his chest and Alpha's face with drops of black white. He screamed out with a pained moan whilst Omega's teeth entered his flesh. The feeling of his extension between his cheeks was more than he could stand to resist. He pulled his cock out Alpha's mouth and stood tall.

> “No...” he panted, “He is ours...” he chuckled pulling Alpha gently to the ground and helping him to his hands and knees.

     Alpha followed Papa's lead, arching his back and sticking his cum stained ass in the air.

> “Beg for me, Alpha. Tell me what you want me to do.” He ordered, falling to his knees and licking his palm before he stroked his member in front of Alpha's ass.
> 
> “Please fuck me, Papa. Slide inside of me and don't hold back.” Alpha cried, his face laying against the floor and his cock twitching in the air.
> 
> “You will address me as Sir, understood?” He scolded, striking his ass harshly with an open hand. The loud slap rang through the room, echoing in Papa's ears.
> 
> Alpha nodded quickly, “I want you to fuck me as hard as can, Sir. I ache for your cock.”
> 
> “That's more like it!” He shouted, thrusting harshly inside of Alpha's ass and roughly fucking him against the floor.

     Papa's fingernails gripped Alpha's ass cheeks, digging deeply into his hips while he grinder faster against him. Alpha moaned with top volume, his toes curling and his voice bellowing out,

> “Fuck! Thank you, Sir... My ass feels... so good!”

     Omega grabbed a hot ladle of water, masturbating as he stood behind Papa, watching his hips slam into Alpha as he poured the boiling brew down Papa's back. A devious grin spread across his face while he watched Papa's reaction closely. Papa yelled out with a painful, yet pleasurable, expression; the liquid causing his skin to beam bright red as it traveled to his balls, dripping down to the floor. Omega got to his knees and bucked his cock behind of Papa's ass. Inching closer and closer to Papa's hole, Omega's cock was bumping into Papa' ass in rhythm with Papa's thrusts. Eventually he was so close that he began to penetrate his entrance. Papa continued to fuck Alpha, sliding deeper and deeper inside of the man when Omega's hands took a hold of Papa's shoulders, pushing himself completely into his ass and leaning backwards to allow Papa to fuck his cock on his own.

> “Yes, Papa... just like that... Fuck yourself with my cock...” Omega proclaimed.

     While still inside of Alpha, Papa sighed with satisfaction and felt Omega's thick cock travel into his opening. He found an intense, harsh pace while he slid inside of Alpha, bounced harshly against Omega's cock. He wrapped his hands around Alpha's throat, choking him as he moved faster and harder, watching his face become red before releasing some pressure and allowing him to breathe as he felt his member swelling towards an orgasm. 

     Alpha was in a state of desperation while he gasped for air, Papa's hands wrapping tightly against his throat. He bit down upon his lip, weakly moaning a string of curse words. Papa then slammed all the way to the end of his entrance. 

     The room echoed around the moaning men, steam dripping from each of their naked bodies as their connected loins pounded with lust against one another.

     Omega reached his hands up and scratched deep, long marks onto Papa's flesh. He clawed and penetrated his flesh down his spine and over each check before he slammed powerful spank after spank on Papa's ass until it was as red as the blood trickling down his back.

> “F-Fuck, Omega! Alpha... I'm.. I'm going to...”

     Papa stuttered as his voice cracked and his breathing became shallow. He could feel the knot in his stomach growing as his cock began to pulse violently. He growled with pleasure as he quickly slid out of Alpha and sprayed his seed along Alpha's back and ass cheeks. Stream after stream leaked onto Alpha while his hole tightened and contracted against Omega's cock.

> “Papa you're so tight...oh FUUUUUUCK!” Omega pulled out of Papa and let a second load pour into the fresh wounds on Papa's back. Blood and semen dripped down his back and fell upon the floor.

     Papa fell forward against Alpha, reaching underneath him and grasping his cock, rapidly stroking him with a tight grip whilst he whispered in Alpha's ear,

> “Cum for me, my dear. Cum for your master..”

     Alpha's body tensed as his cock burst and gushed cum along Papa's hand.

> “ ** _PAPA_**!” Alpha cried, thrusting into Papa's hand as he watched his seed spilling onto the floor. His mind was racing as he swallowed harshly, falling to his side as he caught his breath.

     The room was filled with hot, labored breathing. All three were covered with sweat and cum as each found their way to a bench, slamming down and resting their now aching muscles together. Omega grabbed a towel from the floor and gingerly began to wipe Papa's back clean before turning and doing the same for Alpha. He threw the littered clothes into a nearby bin, stretching his arms and grinning like a fool.

> “That... was exceptional.” he smirked, closing his eyes and humming softly with satisfaction.
> 
> “I couldn't agree more, dearest Omega. I trust you are thoroughly spent my dear Alpha?” Papa asked, his makeup now mostly gone and spread about the room. He wiped his face and gave Alpha a loving grin.
> 
> “Oh, absolutely... I haven't felt anything like that before. Thank you, Sir.” Alpha replied, sighing with a giggle before he stood and helped Papa to his feet.

     Papa kissed Alpha on the forehead before turning and walking to the door,

> “Shall we be off to the showers then? The others are probably wondering where we are by now. Dinner is soon, so we must hurry.” Papa stated, winking to the two men and opening the door and filling his lungs with the fresh, dry air.

     Alpha and Omega both nodded as they exited the sauna. No one worried about the mess they had left as Omega closed the door and followed the others to the shower. They each helped to wash their bodies before getting re-dressed and heading to their rooms to change into more formal attire. Each said their goodbyes before Papa walked smugly down the hall, a slight limp in his step as he disappeared into nearby room.

     Alpha was still wrapping his mind around the events of the afternoon, slipping on a button up shirt when Omega came from behind him, assisting in doing his buttons as he rested his head on top of Alpha's.

> “I never knew you were so limber... You really are an exceptional man, you know that?”

    Alpha giggled, turning and pulling Omega in for a tight hug.

> “This is just the beginning, älskling. There is plenty more where that came from.” Alpha teased, releasing Omega as he fit a tie around his neck and headed for the door.
> 
> “So you're saying there is a next time, then?” asked Omega. He turned off the light, retrieving their room key before joining Alpha at the door.
> 
> “Definitely. Although, Omega?” he asked softly.
> 
> “Yes, love?” Omega replied, raising a brow and closing the door behind them.

     Alpha smiled and took Omega's hand, entwining their fingers as they walked off together, hand in hand. 

> "Next time... I'm on top."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is brought to you by the Loyal Tjanare, commissioned by Michelle H. Thank you for letting me make your fantasy come to life!


End file.
